


Scandal-Free

by mchoule



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Community: hp_crossgenfest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchoule/pseuds/mchoule
Summary: A housewarming party brings James Potter face to face with his hero; Oliver Wood.





	Scandal-Free

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Rattlecatcher to check the story over last minute, and to Grace for being way too understanding of the mess I’ve been during this fest.

James Potter grabbed a handful of Floo powder as Albus disappeared in a burst of emerald green flame.

"Jamesie, wait," his mother said as he was about to step into the chimney.

James turned on his heel to find his mother walking into the foyer, an overflowing cardboard box in her arms.

"Can it wait? I'm going to Lily's."

"That's the perfect opportunity to bring her this box she forgot here." 

"I'm sure Lily wouldn't have minded you popping in there today." James said as he took the surprisingly light box from her arms. "They invited everyone they knew."

"It'll be a young crowd. Beside, I'd rather not see Oliver 'everyone loves me' Wood," she said with a mostly good natured grin.

James laughed. His mother had never quite gotten over Wood's victory against her team right before she retired in 2009. 

"He probably has better things to do then going to a rookie’s housewarming party, anyway." Though he certainly wished Wood would be. 

"And miss a party? Outside of Quidditch, that's the only thing he loves." 

Tabloids like the one where James worked as a junior editor loved to cover Wood's ever-changing party life. James wasn't ashamed to admit he was curious if the rumours about his prowess were true. 

"I'll take the box, sure."

"Have fun."

The box was heavier than his mother's grace foreshadowed. He really needed to join the twins at the gym again.

He stepped into the chimney and let go of the powder. "The Flintstone Lilies" he said clearly.

James would swear to whoever would hear him that he wasn't such a klutz, yet he tripped on his feet on arrival. The box leaned down and some of the top kitchen utensils clanged on the living room floor. Two strong arms grabbing his shoulders from behind were the only things stopping him from planting his face on the hardwood floor. A bright fresh scent of mandarins and cedar had his head spinning, and he almost moaned in the accidental embrace. His body reacted without his wanting, his cheeks blushing and a semi-erection building up.

Turning to thank his helper without embarrassing himself further, James let go of the box, surprised to face none other than Oliver Wood himself.

"Ouch, fuck," Wood yelped as he grabbed his foot.

James reached for him. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," Wood told him.

James thought it was anything but fine. He'd been dreaming of meeting his Quidditch hero since his father had brought him to his first Quidditch game when he was seven or so. He remembered sitting on his father's shoulders as Wood's team flew to the field. They would wave at the crowd, but Wood had gone beyond, flying closer to where they were and he'd winked at James. At the time, he hadn't known what a crush was or that Wood was most likely winking at his father or at no one in particular. None of this darkened the memory.

And now that he had the opportunity to be this close to his hero, not only had he made a fool of himself, but he'd completely ruined Wood's white button down shirt with his dirty hands.

"Well, here comes my scandal-free evening." Wood laughed without malice as he looked down at the hand-shaped soot on his pecs.

He winked at James.

"But what will we publish, then?" James grinned, conspiratorially.

Wood laughed. "You're cute," he said as he passed a hand through James' hair on his way out.

James winced; cute certainly wasn't what he'd been going for. Disappointment didn't stop him from watching Wood's body as he left. He bit his lips, wondering what it would take to touch this butt made strong by years of intense Quidditch training.

 

* * *

James stopped by the kitchen to drop off Lily's box and found Arcturus Flint, Lily's boyfriend and new recruit for the Puddlemere United.

"Hey man, glad you made it. A Flying Cosmos?" he asked, holding a milky drink with traces of shiny pinks, blues and purples moving in the glass.

It was an impressive drink to make as one mistake in the spells or composition could ruin the effects. "You could've been a great bartender."

Arcturus laughed. "I'll keep it in mind if Quidditch doesn't pan out. Lily and the others are outside."

They clapped hands and James made his way outside where the sun shined and two dozen people were celebrating the newly baptized  _ Flintstone Lilies _ household.

"James!" Albus screamed from a small gathering that included Oliver Wood. "We need a last Chaser, you in?"

"Sure." As a rule, James preferred watching to playing Quidditch, especially if against his brother, but he could make an exception if it got him close to Wood.

He trotted to them. Albus proclaimed himself captain of his own team, and Wood ended up captain of the other. James knew for sure that Albus had something in mind when he picked James on his first turn.

Once everyone had a team, Albus was quick to decide his would be the skins and Wood's the shirts, with a grin that furthered James' suspicions. He grabbed Albus' arm as the team went their opposite ways. His brother loved winning too much to not make sure he was in Wood's team. "What kind of Slytherin scheme are you concocting? And what is my role in it?"

Albus faked offence. "I can't believe you think me so deviant."

"Spill."

He laughed. "Fine. All you have to do is look pretty and distract him while I score. "

"You're out of luck, he only sees me as cute."

"With the way he was looking at you when you took off your shirt? He was lying."

Someone announced the start of the game, so they all grabbed a broom. Soon, Albus had the Quaffle. James followed him toward the goal, but counter to Albus' beliefs, Wood only had eyes for the ball.

James didn't often see his brother's schemes fail, so there was a bit of satisfaction even in their final loss.

 

* * *

James went inside in search of water and he was using his shirt to dry the sweat when someone leaned in his ear from behind. "That's some great Quaffle mastery you displayed there," Wood said, sarcastic.

James chuckled nervously. "Albus doesn't play well with others. I, however--" he let the words stand between them as he rose on his toes to whisper to his ear. "-- know how to handle someone else's broom."

James lowered, a hand brushing against his shoulder and down his chest. He watched Wood swallow and moved his glance to Wood's lips. He was itching to taste him.

"I shouldn't." Wood's voice was barely a whisper.

James bit his lower lip. At least now he knew Wood wanted him, too.

"Give me one good reason why?" James asked, playing with Wood's collar.

"I don't do relationships, Potter."

James raised an eyebrow. "Neither do I. Babe, I'm not asking you to marry me." He moved his mouth to his ear, almost close enough to touch. "I just really want to know if the rumours are true."

James kissed his neck, feeling soft skin shivering under his lips.

"You're killing me." Wood said, cupping James face so he could look in his eyes.

Wood shook his head, and James knew he'd won. Wood's lips crashed with his, and James reached around his neck as he answered the kiss with a similar passion. When the kiss ended, both of them were breathless. James was hard, and he could feel that Wood was the same.

James grabbed his hand and led him to one of the guest rooms.

 

* * *

Albus found James as he was talking to Lily about her novel writing.

"Where were you? I've been looking for you."

Further in the yard, Arcturus had an animated conversation with Wood, who, glancing at James, winked at him.

James smiled. "I don't kiss and tell," he said, knowing it would drive his brother nuts. "But I can tell you this; the rumours about him are…understated."

Lily choked on her Flying Cosmos while Albus mouthed an impressed "No."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2018 Harry Potter Cross Gen Fest. The author will be revealed on August 31.


End file.
